


You Missed a Spot

by headraline



Series: Detroit: Become Human Prompts [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Jesus Christ Connor!", Connor is a little shit, Fluff and Humor, I make myself laugh so now y'all get this, M/M, RK1KWeek, Sorry Not Sorry, but with a twist, implied Top Connor, rk1k week entry, showering together prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: To be completely fair, no one ever said that being a revolution leader was going to be easy.Still, nobody told Markus he’d find himself covered in oil and electronic waste either.





	You Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL.
> 
> i THOUGHT THIS UP IN LIKE 15 MINUTES AND WROTE IT IN ROUGHLY THREE HOURS.  
> I make myself laugh.  
> But, Lisa and Amiko liked it, so have this.
> 
> I honestly don't even know.  
> I love Hank.
> 
> RK1K week day 7, Showering Together prompt, here we go. Once again with a... creative twist on it. I regret nothing,
> 
> pls love me.

To be completely fair, no one ever said that being a revolution leader was going to be easy.

Still, nobody told Markus he’d find himself covered in oil and electronic waste either.

Rewinding a couple steps: dialogue with humans had been going as well as they could have possibly expected, the President was made sensitive to their plea and the government was gradually answering their demands. It’s been a few months, now –Markus’ proudest accomplishment was televised a few weeks back: the official approval of a Constitutional Amendment that recognizes androids as people in the eyes of US government.

That was both a source of great joy and a big controversy. Anti-android groups were made all the more bitter by the fact that the free androids were succeeding in their endeavors, and Markus himself has been the target of more than one attack. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, made sensitive to the cause by his unlikely partnership with Connor, has arrested more than a few crazy psychos and dismantled the occasional hate-group.

Markus is thankful to have ever made the man’s acquaintance, called him an inspiration to his face and watched as the highly decorated officer sputtered incoherently under such open compliments.

It must have been a while.

Still, threats to the face of the revolutions are not to be trifled with— which of course lead to Connor offering himself up as Markus’ very own personal bodyguard.

The RK200 was against it at first, it didn’t sound good to him for a self-proclaimed pacifist to have a bodyguard, but he had to relent on the third occasion someone tried to shoot him during an open air speech.

At least Markus figures that, as far as bloodhounds and shadows go, it could be so much worse.

Connor is pleasant to be around –he’s obviously incredibly smart, witty to razor sharpness and never afraid to call him out on his bullshit; which is honestly a breath of fresh air compared to the respectful politeness nearly every other android gives him unquestioningly.

Not to mention that if anyone could keep him safe, it’s gonna be Connor. He is a nearly unmatched fighter, has the fastest pre-constructing and reconstructing feature known to date, and—

—and maybe Markus has a little bit of a crush on him.

Maybe he actually was embarrassed when North said how great of an idea is it to have Connor watching over him, and that ‘he’d _like that_ anyway, wouldn’t he?’ because it’s actually true.

Even Simon has teased him about his infatuation... the only one who said absolutely nothing?

Connor himself.

Well, that’s not exactly accurate. The RK800 hasn’t made fun of him like the others and hasn’t outright asked him about his feelings, but Connor is way too smart to not have picked up on it, so either he doesn’t feel the same and lets him save face by not addressing the issue, or there’s something else holding him back.

Josh is adamant that it’s the second, because too many times his sassy backtalk has turned into straight-up innuendos and he seems to enjoy getting Markus flustered way too much— not to mention he is the _only_ one that can get Markus so flustered and knows it.

Thing is, they’re both too busy to catch a break and actually confront each other: Markus with leading the biggest change in the history of this century, and Connor keeping his fool ass alive.

Which brings us back to the present, specifically how both RK prototypes got covered in blueish-black goop.

Markus’ latest initiative, _Dignity in Death_ , featured a formal request to the City Council to turn the android junkyards into proper cemeteries, to give their dead a final resting place that is more than a pile of bodies amassed to rot under the sky.

He even acknowledged that android corpses have a relatively high environmental impact, and offered to collaborate to find an environment-friendly alternative to what would be, by all means, massive landfills of largely non-biodegradable multitudes. The finalized version of proposal still included the configuration of a cemetery, to keep android bodies in a dignified manner, but within it a facility equipped with the necessary machinery to break down and recycle biocomponents.

Something kind of similar to those urns that would host cremated remains and use them to plant and fertilize a tree.

A decent attempt to a compromise in the eyes of most, a sound tactical choice in the opinion of his closest friends, and a beautiful proof of just how _alive_ and _compassionate_ androids can be for the media.

Despite all that, the anti-android protesters still called it ‘a giant waste of space and money’ and ‘just plain stupid when they can just all be burned’… and a few dozens of them came to crash Markus’ speech on the very first day of construction, starting at the Lafayette junkyard.

“This place means a lot to me, for better or worse.” Markus is standing in front of quite a few cameras and microphones, in the same spot where he first rose and reaffirmed his own name –Connor can see his stress levels fluctuating, but isn’t too worried… it can’t be easy to be back here, after… well, everything. “This is where I pulled myself back together from death and moved my first steps as a free man. I will never forget the faces of the lost souls I’ve seen utter their last words here, but now… now we can give them peace. Together.”

Applause rings out from the crowd gathered to see them, before people part and step back behind the barriers to make way for the first truck entering the area… which is when a bunch of people suddenly raise anti-android signs and a SUV drives seemingly out of nowhere in direct line of collision with the truck, skidding to a halt inches short of hitting it.

Obviously spooked, the truck driver swerves violently, and the vehicle topples over.

“No!!!” Markus, being who he is, runs towards it to try and help the driver get out.

“Markus no, stay behind me—” trying to hold him back is fruitless, Connor knows by now, so he just follows the RK200 in the thick of it, trying to disregard the worry and fear that surely have his LED flickering nervously in and out of red. “I’ll handle this, go back, get to cover!”

“I _can’t_ , Connor!”

Right… Shawn is an AK700. Markus will tear himself apart before he lets him get hurt, especially _here_. The only way he’ll be able to convince the RK200 to leave and get to safety while Hank and his division get the protester situation under control is if they save Shawn first.

“Cover your head!!” Once he calculates the best access point it only takes two kicks to break the passenger’s window, and Connor leans his torso inside to be able to reach out and get a good grip on Shawn’s arms. “Brace yourself; I’m going to pull you out!”

“My lower-left leg is crushed, you guys should leave me—”

“Nonsense. Detach the leg, we’ll get you a spare one.” The RK800 feels Markus crawl to his side and sling an arm around his waist to provide more strength in the pull –if bits and pieces of Shawn are stuck under crunched metal, he’ll need it. “On three! One, two... _three!_ ”

They manage to drag the AK700 out of the driver’s cabin and scramble away just as the tank blows –luckily, no one gets hurt by that, but the blast blows debris and the truck’s contents around for a sizable radius.

Which means the three androids get completely soaked.

Shawn gets a blanket, a bottle of thirium and two caretaker androids usher him to the nearest repair centre to get a new leg and check for other potential injuries; Simon is already lamenting the loss of Markus’ pristine grey suit and Josh is busy calming down a fuming North.

In the midst of all that, Markus stares at his hands, covered in a mix of motor oil, thirium and various electrical waste fluids, and then just looks back up at Connor with a wry smile. “Well, this might end up leaving stain.”

Connor can feel the grin stretching on his own lips. “Oh, you think?”

He was about to say something else, but Hank runs up to them, just slightly wheezing. “Ok… we’ve rounded up most of those assholes.” He relies, bracing his hands on his knees for a moment, to catch his breath, “Some stragglers ran away, but we got the SUV driver. Miller is driving him to the precinct as we speak. If you guys want, you can come in and leave a statement.”

“Let me apologize to the people who came first—”

“Markus.” Connor’s hand on his shoulder interrupts him. “Josh and Simon can handle the PR for once. You’ve just been the victim on another attack, you’re coming with me, we’re going to ask Fowler to use the station’s facilities to get this goop off you, and then you’re going to give your statement.”

Not many people would dare boss around the leader of a revolution, even if it is for his own good. Markus holds the RK800’s gaze for a second, eyebrows raised and smile slightly askew. “…Yes, _sir_.”

There’s a minute widening in Connor’s eyes that is in equal measure surprising and promising, before he chuckles as well. “Good boy. Let’s go.”

 

Needless to say, the DPD gets flooded with as many journalists and curious people poking around as the ex-junkyard was, and the security personnel has a hard time trying to keep them out of the reception hall –a space where they’re technically allowed in, provided they don’t try to pass the security gates.

They explode in questions when Hank, Markus and Connor arrive, with the RK200 trying to smile at everyone and assure that he will answer to their questions later, Connor not-so-subtly urging him to just get inside, and Hank being the one to lash out: “Let us do our fucking jobs, you _vultures_!!!”

Not that it deters people much.

“Woah, what the hell happened here?! Was there a trash rave party?”

Connor rolls his eyes at the mere sound of that voice, before turning with an angelic smile. “Of course not, detective Reed. You would have been invited, otherwise.”

To be completely honest, Gavin Reed is by far not the worst human being Connor has had to deal with. Sure, he’s an asshole, but still does his job… mostly. The thing is, they don’t know how else to interact except for insulting each other constantly, so it’s just the way things are.

Markus teases Connor about it a lot, saying that it’s just their way of being friends. Connor vehemently denied it more than once, and the RK200 called him ‘cute’ to his face.

He tries not to think about how that made him feel –he knows Markus feels a certain degree of fondness for him, but he just _couldn’t_ — he never felt like he deserves it. So he kept quiet about it, despite North’s constant encouragement and his own feelings for Markus.

Regardless of all that, looks like this round of verbal sparring went to him.

“Someone tried to blow up a car at Markus.” Hank explains gruffly, stepping up to the reception desk to swipe his id, “I’m taking the boys in to leave a statement.”

“We’re just going to use the washrooms to make ourselves presentable, leave our statement and get out of your hair.” Markus assures, trying for his best smiles even as he rubs a hand against his cheekbone, failing to wipe away a particularly dense blob of goo.

Gavin scoffs at the both of them. “Why? You’re androids, someone can just take a hose to you and it’ll be the same.”

Feeling his temper flare, Connor tightens a fist to keep his emotional responses in check. There are too many people watching them. He shoves down a few rather unpleasant dialogue response options, managing to get his LED from red back to yellow, then his social interaction system gives him an idea he just _can’t_ resist.

“You know what, detective Reed?” he asks, raising his eyes to look at the automatic sprinklers on the ceiling, “That is an _excellent_ idea!”

Without thinking twice, Connor hacks the sprinklers just on top of the two of them and silently hopes Markus is not mad about having a wet t-shirt event in front of Channel 16’s cameras and about a couple dozen more people.

Water starts raining down on the both of them, and Markus’ reaction is better than anything Connor could have anticipated:

“What the—” he’s surprised at first, but he _gets it_ and throws his head back in laughter, letting the sprinkler water wash away the gunk off his face as he closes his eyes and _starts undoing his tie_.

Well, shit, they’re really doing this, now.

The waistcoat is the next thing to go, and Connor runs his hands over his own face and hair to pretend he’s actually washing himself too and _not_ staring at Markus unbuttoning his shirt right then and there.

Hoots, whistles and catcalls erupt in the reception room as the garment comes off, a few mobile phone screens coming up to capture the impromptu show –the RK800’s sound unit even picks up on someone in the crowd saying “Oh _shit_ , now I’m gay.”

Honestly? Understandable.

Anyone would turn at least a little gay for someone like Markus.

Connor regrets absolutely nothing.

His own shirt starts feeling sticky and uncomfortable, and since Markus is already half naked, might as well join in and go full Baywatch on these fools. It _definitely_ seems to have shut Gavin Reed the hell up.

“What the hell is hap— _Jesus Christ, Connor_!!!” Hank had his back to them for that brief exchange, so he only gets clued in to what’s happening when the small crowd following them starts fawning over Markus and his admittedly blessed form. He shakes his head. “You think you know a guy after you save the world together, and then you find out he’s a goddamn underwear model. _Fuck’s sake_.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Is all the little shit has to offer, not sounding sorry _at all_. “Detective Reed expressed distaste over the idea of two androids using washrooms meant for humans… this was the obvious solution.”

Gavin is more than a little embarrassed at being called out –it’s also _so_ unfair, he can’t fathom why anyone would need to make androids so good looking, like seriously, what the fuck was wrong with Cyberlife? That one random guy that just had his queer awakening was totally relatable. “I— you—” he seems to have exhausted any witty retort for the day, and as such just falls back on his usual parting line: “… _fucking_ androids.”

It just serves to make Markus laugh more and _heavens_ , just look at him— this was probably Connor’s best idea and use of his hacking capacity ever.

“Hey, _hey!!!_ Keep the pants on; you’re in public for fuck’s sake!!!”

It takes half a second to the RK800 to realize Hank was yelling at Markus and not at him, for once: the revolution leader just took off his belt, possibly out of habit or, just maybe, to be a cheeky little tease since he gets away with it because no one would believe it. The Lieutenant obviously has things to say about them pulling these shenanigans in the middle of the DPD.

Connor supposes it’s fair, and shuts the sprinklers off as the cleaning drones roll in.

“Hey there, little guy!” Markus obviously wastes no time in being absolutely goddamn adorable, _talking_ at the drone even though it’s not equipped with an AI. “Sorry to make you work on a Sunday.”

“Come on, you two…” Hank grabs Connor by a wrist and tugs him slightly forward, “Let’s get you towelled off and get on with this. You too, hot stuff.”

Markus just mimics a zipper shutting his mouth and then mock-salutes the Lieutenant. He still turns to the people lingering in reception before he follows: “Sorry to cut this abruptly, we will address the incident as soon as we manage to sort ourselves out –Shawn has been successfully brought to a repair centre and will make a 100% recovery. I will say more as soon as I know more.”

It’s quite useful to be able to leave an open channel so he can _hear_ other androids pinging back at him from pretty much any distance, with few exceptions –like Connor, who could shield himself from Markus if he so chose. He does it sometimes, but the RK200 leaves him his privacy, he’s entitled to that at the very least.

He looks up at Connor as they do what would be a walk of shame if they weren’t both absolutely shameless. It’s impossible to hold back the grin. “Hey. You missed a spot.”

“Where?”

“Here.” One of Markus’ hands shoots forward to muss up Connor’s hair.

“Markus—”

“And here, and there—”

“Markus, revolution leader or not, I _will_ kick your ass—”

“Will you two just fucking stop?!” Hank all but roars at them, even as Connor has grabbed Markus by the wrist and essentially stopped him from trying any more disturbances, “God, I’m too old for this shit.”

He marches both androids to his desk and sighs.

“You two _stay here_.” He enunciates the last two words as if speaking to particularly uncooperative children, “I’ll go get you some towels from the bathrooms, then we can register your statement and you two’ll be free to go _get a fucking room_.”

There are more than a few giggles around them at the Lieutenant’s words.

Markus watches Connor try to wring his shirt out as discreetly as he can and has a realization: “…shit, I just realized I left the rest of my clothes on the reception floor.”

“The cleaning drone probably shredded them by now.” Connor says, matter-of-factly, before his expression turns mischievous and he looks the other up and down. “Sorry, Markus, you’ll be stuck shirtless for a little while… not that I’m complaining.”

 _“What did I just fucking say?!”_ Hank, visibly done with their bullshit, all but flings a towel at Connor’s face, “Flirt in your own goddamn spare time!”

Such a killjoy.

But fair is fair, and the sooner they get done the sooner Connor can get to talk with Markus alone, possibly still shirtless. Be it the sight he has just been blessed with or the sudden realization that there’s actually a whole slew of people that could and would be attracted to the RK200, Connor just decided to put an end to his ridiculous push and pull against himself –the only chances you regret are the ones you _don’t_ take, after all, and he just realizes that he absolutely _loathes_ the idea of someone stealing Markus’ heart from right under his nose.

 

By the time they get the paperwork related to today’s incident in order and leave the DPD, there’s already footage of their impromptu shower all over the internet, with comments ranging from the obvious appreciation of Markus being both a good sport about getting soaked and very, very attractive; to more crude ones, like the person who claimed that this would be ‘fapping material’ for several months or Connor’s personal favourite:

_Well, here’s a reason to shut down the Eden Club permanently. Nothing will ever match up to this._

North, Josh _and_ Simon all make fun of them endlessly for it, but the WR400 actually praises Connor for how perfectly he shut Reed’s stupid comment down. Best possible move, hands down.

“…and hey, if there were still people reluctant to support our cause, they’ll all be crushing either after Markus or after you and change their minds!”

“ _Damn it_ , North…” Markus sits down on his chair, the events of the day just now catching up to him –the speech, the attack, the explosion, and that whole farce at the DPD… he just wants to sit quietly for a while and shut off a sub-routine or two.

“Fine, _fine_ … you’re no fun.” She complains at first, but her voice softens as she nods at Simon and Josh, “We’ll leave you be. Shawn sends his thanks for saving his ass.”

Simon pats his shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

Connor remains strategically silent until everybody else leaves. He walks silently forward until he bumps knees with Markus. “Hey.”

“Hey.” the RK200 simply echoes, lifting his head to look up at Connor –this is another thing about him: he offers Markus silent companionship, no questions asked, and it’s honestly the best feeling he could ask for.

Drinking in the sight that is shirtless, still slightly damp Markus looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and smiling like Connor is the best thing to ever grace this godforsaken floating space rock, the RK800 kneels down to be at eye-level. “You missed a spot.”

“…where?”

“Here.” Connor leans forward to give a tiny lick to Markus’ cheekbone.

“Connor, what—”

The analysis function in his tongue registers the barest traces of motor oil other than the water still on Markus’ skin, but the RK800 shuts it off –he doesn’t care about that right now. “…and here. And Here—”

Markus’ lips are still parted in question, so Connor takes his chance and covers them with his own.

As far as first kiss-related stories go, he guesses this will be pretty cute to tell, once they’re together.

“Connor, you—” the RK200 pulls away slightly to ask what would possibly be the _stupidest_ question he could voice, so Connor just grabs his hand and opens the channel, letting all of his feelings for Markus happily flood through.

“ _Yes_.” He whispers, grabbing Markus’ other hand with his free one and guiding it up behind his head. “Now shut up and keep kissing me, you idiot.”

He wants to walk out of here today with the sensation of having Markus underneath his skin.

The chuckle against his lips is nothing short of delicious. “You ask so nicely.”

Honestly, opening up a water sprinkler over Markus’ head was the best idea _ever_. The RK800 is just transiently sorry for the general public –they’ve had a taste, but from now on Connor will be _very_ possessive of his beloved, especially in wet and shirtless occasions.

Still… Markus’ fingers card through his damp hair and he surges forward as they deepen the kiss, forcing Connor to tilt backwards until he’s half-laying on the floor and Markus is practically straddling his hips.

Best. Idea. _Ever_.


End file.
